The Scotsman in Space
"The Scotsman in Space" is the 8th episode of Season 4. Characters *Ren Höek as Commander Höek *Stimpy as Cadet Stimpy *Haggis MacHaggis *Genie Summary Commander Höek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy discover a bizarre Scotsman (Haggis MacHaggis, voiced by Alan Young) outside their spaceship and find a wallet attached to his hinder. Plot The episode starts of with Commander Höek (Ren) saying that he and cadet Stimpy are on a 36-year mission to the Corner galaxy for a pack of gum. Due to his exhaustion, Ren suspects Stimpy is plotting against him and says he's beginning to see things. The silhouette of Haggis McHaggis floats across the screen, with Ren confirming that that is what he has been seeing. He asks Stimpy if he saw it, and Stimpy, believing he is tired, tells him he needs a coffee rub-down. Ren thinks he is blinded by the "space madness", but plays along. He sees the silhouette again, and shrieks and tells Stimpy he had to have seen it. Stimpy pretends he sees what Ren sees ("a pretty green elephant singing in Chinese"), and Ren believes hat he and the silhouette are in cahoots. In his crazed state, he threatens to eat a passerby fly, while Stimpy pleads for him not to. As he eats the fly, Haggis floats right next to the spaceship window, with both Ren and Stimpy seeing him. They allow him in and use their universal translators to try and communicate with Haggis, which is unecessary because Haggis speaks English. He says he has come looking for his sheep, but Stimpy thinks he said that he wants to eat. He cooks dinner in the Chee Z Bake Oven, which recognizes Scotland as a planet. Stimpy tells Haggis that he's cooking a dish from his own planet (Scotland), which turns out to be haggis (the Scottish traditional dish). Haggis is enraged at the fact that Stimpy's served haggis without chutney. As he freaks out, Ren holds him and Stimpy gives him a wedgie, which seems to temporarily sedate him. The pair decide that they will dissect Haggis. During the dissection, Stimpy scoops a chunk Haggis' brain out with a grapefruit spoon and eats it. Ren decides that it's time to examine Haggis' tooth enamel, but Stimpy insists that he doesn't have teeth because he's Scottish. He takes out Haggis' wooden dentures and throws them out the window. The two then perform the "wallet test", which consists of cutting off a piece of Haggis' trousers and removing his wallet with large pliers. But the wallet is attached to Haggis' butt by a vein, and the disturbance wakes Haggis. He is angered that he has been touched, but suddenly starts to believe that Ren and Stimpy are his long-lost sheep and takes them to the meadow level of the spaceship, making them graze. He also shears them and dress them as Scotsmen. When they make him breakfast, Haggis flips out at the fact that his eggs have been overcooked and has a seizure. He dies, and his wallet falls out of his kilt. Ren notices how dirty it is, and cleans it with a rag. As he rubs the wallet, it dramatically bursts open, and a genie comes out, calling itself "The Dead Space Scot Genie", and grants them 3 wishes. He also gives them a one day only deal: "Get 3 wishes, get 3 free". Ren says he wants beautiful women to bring him all the money in the world, and when the genie snaps his fingers, Ren is surrounded with gold coins and 3 alien women. He says he is happy for the first time ever and wonders what more he could need. Stimpy begs Ren for him to have a wish, so Ren lets him have one. Stimpy wishes that no one will ever have need for material possessions ever again, and with that, Ren's money and the spaceship disappear. Ren and Stimpy are without their helmets. Stimpy then wishes for equality for everyone regardless of race or creed, and the 3 alien women turn into men of color (believed to be a vaquero, sheihk and south Asian guru). Because of the lack of oxygen, Stimpy is beginning to rupture, but he manages to make a final wish: to be where it's always sunny and no one ever grows old. They all begin to float toward the sun (the genie's way of granting Stimpy's wish), and Stimpy begins to praise out loud, saying, "And lo, on the third day he did wear of a ghost, and it was good. Where not be hath of unleaven bread, for it is diseased." As the two float towards the sun, they begin to be burned alive, with Stimpy still praising and Ren being disgruntled his arms are burnt off so he cannot smack Stimpy. The episode ends with the two being completely burned, and Haggis' dentures saying, "What are ya?" Trivia *The last quote by Cadet Stimpy is made to sound like a Bible verse, but the words make no sense, thus portraying his innocence and stupidity. *The dentures at the end saying, "What are ya?" is a reference to the show's creator John K., who often said that. *This is the last episode having Haggis MacHaggis as the main focus of an episode. Production Music (from: https://renandstimpymusic.wordpress.com/2016/12/28/double-header-the-scotsman-in-space/ ) *Berlin 1945 (a) – Gregor Narholz; Slow Evolution (a) – Bill Connor (title card) *Action Cut (a) – Gregor Narholz (Ren narrates) *Slow Evolution (a) – Bill Connor (“See what, Ren?”) *Holiday Playtime – Cedric Palmer (Stimpy consoles Ren) *Dangerous (a) – Mladen Franko (Ren narrates in his head) *Eerie Tension (b) – Gregor Narholz (shadowy figure seen by Ren) *Dramatic Cue (d) – Ronald Hanmer (“Don’t you patronize me!”) *On Fire – Gregor Narholz (“I’ll… lick this fly!”) *? (shadowy figure appears again) *Also Sprach Zarathustra – Richard Strauss (it’s the Scotsman) *Dance of Hours: Theme 1 – Amilcare Ponchielli (Stimpy checks the guide) *New Zealand (a) – Alfred Kluten, John Woods (Scotsman enters spaceship) *Triumph and Liberty – Gerhard Trede (Ren and Stimpy put on translators) *Main Street – Alec Gould (Stimpy speaking gibberish) *Scotland the Brave/The Rowan Tree – Rob Mathieson CPM (Scottish drum roll) *Loch Lomond – Robert White (“I want my sheep!”) *Crepe Suzette – Cyril Watters (Scotsman is served haggis) *Symphony #6 “”Pastoral”” Movement 4 – Ludwig Van Beethoven (Scotsman goes nuts) *National Anthem of USSR – Arnold Rezler from APM site (Ren talks about respect) *Travellin’ On (b) – Graham Preskett (“Dissection!”) *Where Danger Lurks – Ronald Hanmer (beginning of dissection) *Donizetti: Overture from “Don Pasquale” – Lee Ashley OGM (“Grapefruit spoon!”) *Where Danger Lurks – Ronald Hanmer (Scotsman’s teeth and removing coin purse) *Praga – Symphonic Poem Op 26 – Josef Suk, George Wilson CPM (Scotsman awakes from surgery) *Point of Departure (j) – Gregor Narholz (“Me sheepies!”) *My Love She’s But a Lassie Yet/The Girl I Left Behind Me/In the Back O Benachie/Miss Forbes Farewell to Banff – Bobby Forsyth CPM (Scotsman skips with Ren and Stimpy) *The Ninety-Thirds Farewell to Parkhurst – Rob Mathieson CPM (Ren and Stimpy eating grass) *Bonnie Dundee/The Banks of the Allan/Jacksons Jig – Bobby Forsyth CPM (Ren and Stimpy are shaved) *Crepe Suzette – Cyril Watters (eating breakfast) *Night Butcher – Richard Harvey (“You’ve overcooked me eggs!”) *Drug Addiction – John Fox; Set to Pounce – David Farnon CPM (Scotsman goes nuts) *War Lords – Robert Cornford (“What is it, cap’n?”) *Dramatic Cue (d) – Ronald Hanmer (coin purse shakes) *? (coin purse opens) *Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Sergio Ferraresi, Luigi Denza (genie) *This Way Out – Robert Sharples (“I’m happy for the first time ever!”) *The Western Front – Richard Myhill (“Can I have a wish?”) *Flute Link (f) – Richard Myhill (“Joy!”) *Good Hopes – Mladen Franko (Stimpy makes a wish) *Kyrie – Roman Zajaczek (Ren and Stimpy floating in space) *Tchaikovsky: March from “The Nutcracker Suite” – Lee Ashley OGM (“What are ya?”) Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Commander Hoek & Cadet Stimpy